


An Opportunity to Go to the Moon

by euthanasia



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Might write a part two or turn this into an au, Poetic? Kinda, Sad, Taglish Narrations, i’m just projecting honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: Justin disappeared five years ago, leaving Josh behind. But that’s okay, as long as the moon continues to shine on him, Josh knows that everything will be alright.Heavily Inspired by Reese Lansangan’s song, “An Opportunity to Go to the Moon.”
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos / Justin De Dios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	An Opportunity to Go to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Um. Idk, I did this on a whim, so this is kinda messy. I also have four projects due tomorrow, but instead I did this. Idk. I’m stressed. My Twitter account’s suspended too. I hope you guys liked this though. This is my first SB19 non-smut fic.
> 
> Kudos and Feedback are highly appreciated.

Josh remembers it so clearly. Justin, his old childhood best friend, always had a fascination for the moon and the stars. He always thought that maye he was just a massive space nerd, but the more he thought about it, the more he realize d,  maybe there was something more to it .

Josh tried to remember the times they spent five years ago, Justin had been a young, prepubscent teen back then. Josh was merely an adult. Their relationship was awkward for some, due to their age gap, but both didn’t really care. Their friendship was something special— something inexplicable. Something unique and inexplainable.

He remembered the times Justin would sneak into his room by his bedroom window. Justin wasn’t allowed to leave his house past his curfew, and entering by the front door would alarm Josh’s parents, which would then alarm his own.

So sneaking in and out was the only option.

Josh remembers hearing knocking sounds on his window, peeking out to see the young boy throwing rocks to alert him. Josh would roll his eyes, and open his window. Justin would then take 5 minutes climbing up the tree beside his house, before using it’s branches to swing himself inside the room.

“Ba’t andito ka?” Josh asked once the boy finally got inside. “Madaling araw na ah.”

“I know.” Justin replied, plopping on Josh’s bed as if t was his own. “Bawal ba?”

“Sa parents mo, oo.” Josh laughed. He remembers Justin, too.

Their relationship was like that— comfortable. Both of them craved each other’s presence, as if their day wouldn’t be complete if they didn’t see one another.They would often hang out at one another’s houses, take walks, eat at fast food chains. They did  everything together.

Maybe that’s what made Justin’s disappearance a lot more painful than it should have.

Five years ago, Josh remembers the day before Justin left.

It was the day he always replayed in his head, because it was their last moment together, a moment Josh took for granted. If only he knew that it was the last, maybe he would have held Justin and kept him in his arms forever.

It was around 1 AM, Josh had just finished playing games on his PC. He was about to wash up and head to bed when he heard the familiar knocks on his bedroom window.

He opens the window without much thought, letting Justin in. The moment the younger boy’s feet met the ground, Josh could already tell that something was up with the boy. Josh’s mistake was disregarding what his gut was telling him, making himself believe that maybe Justin was just tired.

“An’meron?” Josh asked. “Patulog na ko eh.”

“Mamaya ka na matulog.” Justin pouted. “Samahan mo muna ako.”

“Saan?” Josh asked.

“Sa rooftop niyo. Please?”

Even though Josh’s eyes were burning and his body was screaming at him to get some rest, he could never really reject his best friend, so he said yes. Zipping up in an old jacket, Josh followed Justin out his window, climbing up their roof.

Justin found a spot and sat comfortably, gesturing Josh to sit beside him. The older merely followed, settling beside the younger.

“Oh, ano ba meron, ba’t mo ko dinala dito?” Josh asked.

“Wala lang.” Justin shrugged, looking up at the sky. “Gusto ko lang mag stargazing.”

Josh looked at him, dumbfounded. “Anak nang— Dinala mo ko dito para sa wala?”

Justin immediately pouted, acting cute. “Bakit, ayaw mo ba akong kasama?”

“Pwede naman tayong magkasama sa baba?’ Josh tsked. 

“Dami reklamo.” Justin rolled his eyes. “Gusto ko lang naman tignan yung buwan.”

“You can do that some other day. May pasok ka pa bukas.” Josh scolded him.

“‘Di ako papasok.” 

“Bakit?” Josh asked.

“Wala lang.” Justin shrugged again. Josh merely smacked him in the back of the head, rolling his eyes.

A few seconds pass and the two remained quiet. Justin had his eyes up, staring at the moon that lit the night sky. There were no stars present, just the big, white moon staring down at them.

Josh looked at the younger, taking the oppurtunity to stare at him. Josh loves little moments like these, where Justin would be distracted, looking elsewhere as Josh looked at him with glee. The older boy couldn’t help but feel his heartbeat quicken, chest tightening as he felt nothing but adoration for Justin. 

Justin, probably sensing that Josh was staring, looks back at the boy, and for a moment, their eyes meet, and suddenly, Josh realizes why there were no stars in the sky that time.

For they belonged to Justin’s eyes that night.

“Bakit ka nakatingin sakin?” Justin asked, bringing Josh back to Earth.

“Wala, wala.” Josh replied, breaking eye contact. “May dumi ka kasi sa baba.” Justin wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

Another second passes and their both quiet, enoying the midnight breeze and each other’s presence. Though he was complaining earlier, Josh found himself wishing for his moment to last forever. He remembers wishing that he could sit by Justin’s side like this all the time, maybe hold his hand and kiss his cheek.

It was after Josh’s deep sigh when Justin spoke, “Josh, may tanong ako.”

“Ano ‘yun?” 

“Pag nawala ba ako, mami-miss mo ko?”

“Anong klaseng tanong ‘yan?” Josh laughed. “Pano ‘pag sinabi kong hindi?”

“Seryoso kasiii.” Justin whined.

Josh chuckled. “Oo naman. Kahit nakakairita ka minsan, mami-miss kita.”

Justin smiled, leaning his head on Josh’s shoulder. “Pag ako nawala, tapos na-miss mo ko, tingin ka lang sa buwan.”

“Ba’t ka naman mawawala?”

“Malay mo.” It was a joke at the time, but Josh couldn’t laugh at it now.

“Atsaka ba’t naman ako titingin sa buwan?” Josh asked.

“Kasi ‘pag nawala ako, malamang dun ako pupunta.” Justin said. 

“Sa buwan?” Josh wanted to laugh, but Justin seemed serious

“Oo, sa buwan. Dun ako titira.” Justin said, closing his eyes. “Sasakay ako sa rocketship, tapos iiwan ko kayong lahat.”

Even though it was childish, Josh didn’t want to upset Justin, so he decided to go with it. “Pati ako, iiwan mo?”

“Ayoko nga sana eh.” Justin pouted. “Kaso bawal ka dun.”

“Bakit naman?”

“May height requirement kasi.” 

Josh remembers rolling his eyes and hitting Justin in the head. He remembers the sound of Justin’s laughter, his eyes squinting as he giggled. He remembers shaking his head, leaning his head against Justin’s.

“Basta ‘pag nalulungkot ka tapos wala ako, tingin ka lang sa buwan.” Justin said. 

Josh decided to look up, staring at the moon. Josh remembers seeing it glow, as if it was aware that the two were talking about it. He remembers closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the moonlight shining on them as Justin held his hand, lacing their fingers together.

And he hasn’t forgotten Justin’s words, for every time he feels like he’s alone, all he does is stare at the moon, letting it’s light shine on him. 

And on the nights where he feels lost and he misses Justin, he wishes he could run away and never come home, let the moon guide him forever.

And on the days where he can’t see the moon, where it’s replaced by the sun, the clouds or the heavy pattering of rain, he reminds himself that the moon isnt really gone. He reminds that the moon is still  there,  waiting for him.

So for now, all Josh can do is look up at the moon, waiting for the time that it will take him in its arms again.


End file.
